1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a light adjusting device, and more particularly to a light adjusting device incorporating a switch element to simplify circuit complexity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional light source of lighting apparatus provides a steady light output at all times. However, the user can only control the light source to be either in a light state or a dark state by turning on or turning off the power, and cannot adjust the luminance of a lighting apparatus according to the scenarios of use. Most of the currently available light adjusting technologies require the use of a complicated circuit structure, not only increasing production cost but also making the installation of circuit more difficult.
Therefore, how to simplify circuit complexity and reduce production cost for light adjusting device has become a prominent task for the industries.